An empty heart and a chipped cup
by April Starlight
Summary: He decidido escribir esta, quizás mi última carta contando mi historia, la historia de cómo la bella logró sentir amor por la bestia. Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


An empty heart and a chipped cup.

Disclaimer: La serie Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes sino a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Summary: He decidido escribir esta, quizás mi última carta contando mi historia, la historia de cómo la bella logró sentir amor por la bestia. Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

* * *

Cuando lo vi por vez primera estoy segura que no tuve la misma primera impresión que los demás, cuando por fin contemplé al temido Ser Oscuro no me fijé en su apariencia que según me habían contado era repulsiva sino en el ningún miedo que demostraba hacia Gastón y su espada y el inexistente respeto hacia mi padre y su autoridad.

Sabía que mi pueblo sin su ayuda estaba condenado y esperaba que pidiera algo realmente importante para nosotros pero cuando me señaló y dijo que yo era su precio en mi interior sabía que debía ir con él no sólo por heroísmo o por salvar a mi pueblo sino porque quería conocerlo, saber qué había detrás de su aspecto y de su reputación.

Ni siquiera cuando me encerró en una mazmorra sentí que corría algún peligro, cuando comencé a servirle me sentía realmente nerviosa de que mi torpeza lo hiciera enfurecer puesto que como era una princesa nunca le había servido a nadie y cuando bromeó acerca de sacarle la piel a los niños muertos que me trajera solté la primorosa taza de té que tenía entre mis temblorosas manos y esta se despostilló, me asusté entonces hasta que vi que me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y diversión al tiempo que me decía:

— "Sólo es una taza".

Le sonreí y asentí. En ese momento confirmé lo que mi corazón me había estado diciendo desde que lo vi, él no era malvado sino simplemente un ser solitario.

Había pasado allí unos cuantos meses y nuestra relación mejoraba con el pasar de los días, ya no me encerraba en la mazmorra y cuando le comenté mi amor por la lectura el me llevó hacia una hermosa biblioteca con más libros de los que habría podido leer en una vida y aunque me dijo que era solamente otra habitación que debía limpiar yo sabía que lo hacía por mí, yo ya había limpiado cada parte del castillo y nunca estuve allí, Rumpelstiltskin dijo que no quería ver ni una sola mota de polvo en sus libros y yo sólo pude agradecerle con una sonrisa, que sé que era suficiente para él.

Hubo otras ocasiones en las que me demostró que no era todo lo malvado que la gente decía y el mismo creía ser, cuando llegó Robin Hood en busca de una varita mágica, intentó robarla y no resultó. Rumpelstiltskin lo tenía prisionero y cuando la tortura y los gritos comenzaron yo no lo podía soportar más y apenas tuve mi oportunidad lo liberé pero cuando me ofreció salir de allí con él me negué de inmediato, no podía abandonarlo.

Cuando Rumple se dio cuenta de que le había robado se enojó mucho, podía ver la ira resplandeciendo en sus ojos, me dijo que vería morir al ladrón como castigo por ayudarlo, luego al ver los motivos que lo llevaron a robarle le perdonó la vida obviamente a su manera, ese arco nunca fallaba en llegar a su objetivo.

La vida era buena junto a él, al llegar la primavera yo intentaba abrir las cortinas del salón para iluminarlo, estaban atoradas con clavos y cuando me caí de alguna forma sabía que él estaría ahí para salvarme. Ese día hablamos sobre mí y mis motivos para seguirlo, del amor y sobre su hijo.

Tocaron la puerta y aunque no pude escuchar nada él regresó con una hermosa rosa roja para mí, yo quería conocer su historia y saber todo sobre él pero me envió por un poco de paja y prometió que cuando volviera me contaría la historia. Era increíble, me estaba dando la libertad.

Yo no pensaba en volver hasta que me encontré con quien ahora sé que era la Reina Malvada, ella me convenció de que un beso de verdadero amor podía romper cualquier hechizo y devolverle la forma humana a él.

Volví y supe por su mirada que me había estado esperando y que le alegraba que volviese, después de unos cuantos rodeos nos besamos finalmente y sentí la magia fluyendo a través de nuestros labios, era cierto se volvía un hombre normal.

De repente todo perdió el sentido, se alejó de mí y comenzó a gritarle al espejo, no comprendía nada cuando volvió a dejarme en aquella mazmorra donde sinceramente pensé que me dejaría abandonada pero volvió después y me dijo que me fuera, yo quería quedarme con él. No pude soportarlo y tuvimos la siguiente conversación que espero sinceramente no sea la última:

— "Tú eres un cobarde Rumpelstiltskin y no importa qué tan dura vuelvas tu piel eso no lo cambia".

A lo que me respondió:

— "No soy un cobarde querida, es simple. Mi poder tiene más significado para mí que tú."

—"No, no lo tiene. Lo que pasa es que no crees que yo pueda amarte y ahora hiciste tu elección y te arrepentirás de ella para siempre. Lo único que tendrás será un corazón vacío y una taza despostillada."

Me fui y conocí a gente maravillosa como a Gruñón y a Mulán junto al príncipe Felipe. Cuando ya me había decidido a volver con él la Reina Malvada me secuestró y desde entonces he permanecido aquí en esta torre confinada, sé que Rumple no debe saber que estoy aquí y eso es lo que me angustia, que crea que me he ido de verdad.

A parte de la visita de un pirata trastornado que intentó matarme luego de que no lo ayudara a matar a Rumpelstiltskin no he tenido acontecimientos dignos de contarse hasta hoy cuando Regina me hizo una visita que me dejó asustada, me ha dicho que lanzará una maldición y que nos enviará a un lugar horrible donde la única con un final feliz será ella. Ha dicho que esta será nuestra última noche aquí en el Bosque Encantado y es por eso que me he decidido a escribir esta carta, una carta que cuente la historia de cómo según las palabras de Regina, una bella se ha enamorado de la bestia.

No sé si alguien llegue a leerla pero si es así le suplico que deje esto en la puerta del castillo, sé que luego de leerla comprenderá que es muy importante para mí que Rumpelstiltskin la lea y sepa que lo amo y que sé que me ama a mí. Sólo espero que el nuevo lugar que ha designado para mí Regina sea algo más agradable que este cuarto.

Gracias.

Atentamente, Bella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola, esta es mi primera historia sobre Once Upon a Time, así que sean comprensivos, por favor. Siempre mi personaje preferido ha sido Bella y aquí está su historia de amor, espero que les haya gustado y si es así tanto como si no por favor escríbanme un review que me ayuda a saber su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Besos, Becky.


End file.
